


Hunting Season

by soccer_crazy (soccer_crazy011)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bullying, CheerleaderClarke, ChubbyLexa, ClarkeLovesLexa, DoctorClarke, Fistfight, Lexa'sCrushOnClarke, LexaLovesClarke, OutcastLexa, UglyLexa, finestudlexa, gunfight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer_crazy011/pseuds/soccer_crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's late bloomer. She's already a senior but her body was like an elementary. She's fat; her hair’s frizzy and all over the place; her face was full of freckles and she had a bucked tooth.</p><p>Clarke is the total opposite; she's pretty with a body that looked like the goddess herself sculpted it. She's also smart and talented. She's the campus crush.</p><p>Lexa's been crushing on Clarke but she can only do so from a distance.</p><p>Clarke wanted Lexa to be her friend but her reputation's and image is much more important for her.</p><p>An unimaginable event happened before high school graduation that left Lexa broken. </p><p>But ten years later... they met again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clexa Fic. Please be gentle! :)

She was a late bloomer. And that was a fact. In a year, she'll be an adult but her body does not agree with her age. She's the shortest amongst the senior students. Her eyes were hidden behind thick glasses and her face was covered in freckles. 

 

A few months ago, she fell and caused her a bucked tooth. Her knees can’t support her body weight due to obesity. It's one of the reasons that she never smiled or only talks when spoken.

 

While her peers had already bloomed into different flowers, she was stuck inside a child's body.

 

Not that she cared anyways.

 

But apparently, her peers do.

 

Especially them.

 

The group she was talking about composed of mean cheerleader and the jerks... ehm... the jocks. Every time she passed even one of them, she would hear them talk about her then laugh.

 

She was their favorite because; one, she doesn't fight back; two, she kept her mouth shut and last but definitely not the least, no one will stood up for her.

 

Yes, she was a loner.

 

An outcast.

 

A nerd.

 

Despite all of these challenges, she kept her head high and maintained her good grades. It was the only thing she had. Education.

 

Both her parents died when she was young so she was placed in the care of her uncle who owned and managed his company. He was a widower and was so in love with his wife that he poured everything he had to work just to forget. At least it was better than being an alcoholic like most people become.

 

She needed to get good grades to get into good school so she could move out and support herself by the time she turned 18. It's only a few days till graduation.

 

A few days of hell.

 

And speaking of hell... since she was a little bit late from her routine, her bullies managed to catch her while she was getting her stuff out of the locker.

"Look's who we got here!" Bellamy, their leader and also the school's football captain said. "It's Lard-ass Lexa!"

 

The boys that was with him, Murphy, Finn and Quint all laughed. They continued to walk towards Lexa until Bellamy slammed Lexa's still open locker that caused the poor girl to flinch. The rest of the boys moved to towards her back and side so she can't escape.

 

She just kept her head low since she does not want to see their faces and she didn't want them to see that they were affecting her.

 

_Few more days. Few more days._

 

She kept telling herself like a mantra and hoping that the bell would ring and save her. But she knew that the bell wasn't ringing soon. There was still at least five minutes left before the warning bell and it was enough time for the boys to make their move.

 

"Hey John... it's really hot today! Isn't it?" She saw Bellamy smirk from the corner of her eyes. And as she looked at Murphy, she saw him holding something.

 

Shit!

 

It's a bottle a blue Gatorade. And she just bought the shirt she was wearing. She knew what was about to happen since it's not going to be the first time. In an antagonizing slow motion, Murphy opened the bottle he was holding and handed it over to Bellamy.

 

 _Here goes another ruined shirt._ She said to herself and she closed her eyes and waited for the cold beverage to be poured on her.

 

But it never happened.

 

"Bellamy!" She heard a familiar angelic voice that she's memorized from the heart.

 

"Oh hey Princess!" He greeted then drank from the bottle as if that's his real purpose. "Want some? It's so hot!" He acted cool hoping that the blonde would just let go.

 

An angry Griffin was bad news.

 

Clarke looked at the boys and then at Lexa. She wanted to say something but held her tongue. She wanted to defend her so badly that it pained her. Her heart wanted too but her mind told her no. She had a reputation to protect and the prom's coming up soon. She needed to bump her image if she wanted to win.

 

"We are going to be late. Come on." With that she turned around with the boys following.

 

Lexa released the breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding. That was close call; she should make sure come in earlier tomorrow to avoid these kinds of encounters.

 

_Few more days. Few more days._

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke was pissed. No crossed that, she was beyond pissed. But she's not pissed at the boys because she knew it was their nature. They have know each other since they were in diapers; living in the same neighborhood, attending the same day care until they reached high school.

 

The blonde was pissed at herself because she failed Lexa again. After all the girl had been through, she wanted to help her, to be her friend but she's conflicted because she always though of what people might think of her if she stood up for the girl.

 

This school does not have a very friendly environment, as long as the parents can pay, the principal would let the student slip with a smack on the wrist no matter how bad the offense was.

 

Murphy once locked some student over the weekend in the locker and that said student was lucky that there's a security guard roaming the school grounds. The student almost died and Murphy got away with it because his family's rich and paid off the other student’s family.

 

Finn had once forced another poor student to the toilet bowl and made him drink all the water. The student got sick and eventually dropped out. She wondered why bullies exist. Why they needed to hurt other just to gain temporary pleasure. 

 

And she wondered why she's friends with them.

 

"Earth to Clark!" She yelps as she felt someone poked her side.

 

"What the hell O?" She glared at her friend and gave their teacher a shy smile and utter an apology.

 

"I have been calling you for the past minute! What's wrong?"

 

Clarke debated if she should tell Octavia but again decided against it so she lied. "Nothing... just thinking of prom dress." 

 

At the mention of the words "prom" and "dress" she knew she got away when Octavia's face lit up.

 

"Yeah! We need to go shopping soon! Or else all the good dresses will be gone!" Her voice was a little louder that caused our teacher to clear his throat. "Sorry..." She giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was glad that school's finally over but she doesn't want to go home yet to avoid the student traffic so as usual she headed to her special spot in the library.

 

The school's library was big and old, there's some areas that were not open and being used. She found her place one time when everyone was hunting her. It was located at the back of the library that was hidden behind the old bookshelf. It was small but thankfully, she managed to fit her fat self. At the corner was a small window that had the view of the football field.

 

And like everyday for the past three years since she transferred to Arcadia High, she watched the beautiful blonde practice their cheer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta and english is not my native language so please bear with me.

Lexa managed to avoid bumping with the bullies for a whole week. She went to school early then hide at the library while waiting for the warning bell. She would then slip into the classroom just in the nick of time. Lucky for her that she had only few classes with her tormentors and she tried to stay away as possible from them. 

 

A paper ball hit her in the back. She didn't bother to turn her head since she already knew who threw it. Another one hit her again then again then again. The teacher paid no attention. He needed this job and he knew that those people control the school.

 

She kept her head low as the barrage of paper balls stormed her.

 

_Few more days! Few more days!_

 

The poor brunette was in the verge of crying but she wouldn't let them win. She'll suck it all up and was aware that victory stand at the back of sacrifices. No pun intended but she's literally sacrificing her back. Thankfully, it was the last period.

 

The assault then halted and she mentally celebrated but what happened next was really unexpected. She cocked her head a bit to get a glimpse of their reaction and something hit her in the head. 

 

Hard.

 

She winced and grabbed her forehead only to see red. She's bleeding. Mr. Michaels had enough and yelled. "Stop it!"

 

"Or what?" Muphy challenged. And the teacher just stood silenced.

 

"Ms. Woods, go and get that checked in the clinic." Lexa nodded, took her things and walked out the room. Even when she gained distance, she could still hear them.

 

Clarke winced in pain as the nurse bandaged her wrist. She slipped during gym class and fell on her wrist. The only good thing about her situation was that she hurt her right wrist, which was not her dominant hand. She's a southpaw.

 

"Can you give me something for the pain?" She asked the nurse. 

 

"Yes, but it can make you drowsy. Do you want to call your parents first before you went high?" The nurse offered but Clarke shook her head.

 

"They are both busy." Clarke loved her parents, no doubt about that. But they were always at work. Her dad's world-class architect/engineer and he's being sent to oversee his company's projects outside the states. He told her that his boss could only trust him.

 

Her mom's a doctor. Chief of surgery but even though she's already chief, she still loves doing surgery... burrowing her hands inside somebody's intestine. She could actually delegate those to the other surgeons but no; she needed to get her hands dirty... Or in this case... bloody.

 

"I'll just text my friends besides, we always car pool because I hate to drive." That was only half-truth because Clarke Griffin does not know how to drive. She's the only one who has not yet to learn and she always refuse when one of her friends offered to teach her.

 

"Ok. Here take this then you can rest over there." The nurse pointed the small bed behind the white curtains. After drinking the pain meds, she lied on the bed after pulling the curtains for privacy.

 

As she was to drift to sleep, she heard the door opened and the nurse rushing to the person. "Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" 

 

"It's nothing. Just fix it." The girl snapped. Clarke knew that the person was a girl based from her voice. 

 

"You know that I'm just concern about you." She heard the nurse replied back with the outmost concern from her voice. Clarke shrugged the concern thinking that it was part of her job. Her mom's a doctor and she grew up surrounded with hospital staff. She's aware that not all of them had genuine concerns for the patients.

 

"I know... it's just..." She could feel that the girl was about to break down. "Just fix me as always."

 

Always? Clarke eyes opened. She could only think of one person that could probably be the owner of the voice. She remembered the time that she just stood still while her so-called friends bullied the girl that she desperately wanted to know. Her heart clench by the thoughts.

 

Part of her wanted to take a peek at the injured girl but the other part was afraid of the confirmation. Clarke knew she needed to get her act together. She needed to make a decision soon. Senior days were almost over. After the finals, everyone can basically take off anywhere. Graduation's just a formality.

 

"This is going to hurt." The nurse said.

 

"It's not my first rodeo." 

 

"Well, you wont need stitches and as you said, it's not your first rodeo so keep it clean, dry and bandage." She heard them talk about taking CT scan, which she agreed, and wrestlers.

 

The door again opened and she heard a familiar voice. "Oh... Hey..." Octavia sounded unsure and it solidified her theory about the hurt girl. "Clarke told me to get her."

 

"She's probably sleeping there. I gave her some pain meds. Go ahead and wake her up."

 

"Thank you." Clarke then pretended to be asleep.

 

* * *

 

"This is going to hurt." A woman that was holding a forceps loaded with cotton ball soaked in disinfectant tried to warn Lexa.

 

"It's not my first rodeo." She tried to play it cool even though she knew that it's going to sting.

 

"Well, you wont needed stitches and as you said, it's not your first rodeo so keep it clean, dry and covered." She ordered as she placed some bandage to her head wound.

 

"I'm not sure what happened and it doesn't look bad besides the fact that it bled a lot. I'll still suggest you get a CT."

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? CT? A rock not a bowling bowl hit me. Don't be over dramatic. It just probably hit the same spot where wrestlers cut themselves for added effect."

 

"Wrestlers? Really?"

 

"Yeah! Rick Flair always does that, then his white blonde hair would turned bloody red after the fight!"

 

"Seriously? Ric Flair?"

 

"I love watching WWE classics!" Lexa then gave the nurse a little push. "Don't make fun of me."

 

"Okay! Okay!" The nurse raised her hands in surrender. "I won't make fun of you." But her words do not reflect the tint of amusement in her face which made Lexa frown.

 

She was about to retort back when the door opened and came in a familiar figure. It was Octavia, Clarke's best friend and Bellamy's twin sister. She paused when she saw me then proceed to ask for Clarke.

 

Lexa was shocked.

 

 _Clarke's here?_ She gave the nurse a look. _What the hell!?_ But the nurse just mouthed the word 'sorry'.

 

Lexa do not know if she can call the nurse her friend. For all of her duration in this school, she was the first person she knew by name when she was pushed from the side and slammed her shoulder at a locker.

 

Overtime, she managed to open herself up but their conversation only stayed inside the clinic. They barely greeted each other outside. Actually, he nurse tried to wave at her one time but she just ignored her. She then explained the next time that she was sent to clinic that she's afraid that the nurse might get bullied too just by knowing her.

 

Lexa sighed in relief when she heard the nurse told Octavia that Clarke's sleeping. Her gaze followed the brunette as it opened the curtain, revealing her blonde goddess and tried to wake her. 

 

But still, her paranoia kicked in, she wondered if Clarke was really asleep or just faking and if she was faking then she's done a great job at convincing her friend and probably the nurse.

 

"O?"

 

"Yeah! Come on Princess! Your carriage awaits!" She replied. "Or would you need your prince charming Finn to kiss you awake."

 

"Fine! I'm up but I'm a little drowsy so help me here." She then stretched to add a little effect. "And even if my brain's not working yet, Finn's not a Prince Charming!"

 

"So you don't want him to kiss you?"

 

"I rather kiss a frog!"

 

"But he wanted to kiss you!"

 

"Drop it O! I'm dizzy and groggy! Just take me home." Clarke could feel the full effect of the medicine now and she's on the brink of falling asleep.

 

"Okay! Let's Go!" Let me help you.

 

As Clarke was about to sit up, she heard the two other people talk again. "It's only a few days left. Don't let yourself get killed." The nurse said. "Take care Lexa." Just hearing the nurse confirmed her theory, she felt like thousand knives stabbed her heart.

 

"Don't worry about me." Lexa replied. "Thank's Costia!" 

 

Hearing Lexa called the nurse by her first name felt like the thousand knives pushed further and twisted in her heart. She felt pain and she doesn't know why.

 

The added effect of the pain meds and the strain on her heart finally caused her to see black.

 

"Clarke!" Was the last thing she heard before she completely passed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And I'm wondering... which pair do you think is cuter: Ranya or Octaven?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Clexa so much! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

I'm Clarke's mind told her that she's conscious but her body doesn't agree with her. She can't seem to feel anything and even if her eyes were closed, she still felt that the world was spinning. It didn't take long that she fell unconscious again.

 

The next time that Clarke came to consciousness, she felt a little better even though her eyes felt heavy. Her sense of hearing told her that there were multiple persons in the room. They were merely whispering but Clarke could still recognize the voices, Octavia, Bellamy and Finn. Aside from their voice, she could also hear a beeping sound, probably a heart monitor.

 

Being a surgeon's daughter, she probably knew the machines being used in a hospital than normal people. She wanted to be like her, to save lives so at an early age, she would read her mom's subscription of medical journals.

 

The next sense that functioned was her nose; the smell was all too familiar for her. Bleach. She remembered being in the clinic but that place does not smell like bleach, she knew then that she was in a hospital.

 

She then felt some weight and pain in her right arm. The doctor's daughter then concluded that she's in a hospital and was hooked in an IV.

 

Clarke breath in slowly, tried to calm her nerves and concentrated to open her eyes. It was harder than she though but she managed to open them a little bit with a slight groan.

 

The barely audible groan still managed to grab her friend's attention. "Clarke! Oh my god! You're awake!" Octavia was suddenly on her side, grabbing her left hand. "I'll call your mom!" She added. "No wait! I don't want to leave you!" Octavia then looked at Bellamy and Finn who also moved closer to the blonde, abandoning the small couch. "Get her mom!"

 

"On it!" It was Finn who acknowledged her then the boy disappeared from Clarke's sight.

 

"What do you need Clarke?" Clarke wanted to speak but her throat was dry and she's having a hard time getting her voice out. She just looked around and luckily there's a bottle of water left in the couch so she pointed at them.

 

Bellamy hurried to fetch the water and handed it to Octavia. She opened the bottle and gently moved it to Clarke's awaiting mouth. The brunette was very careful in helping Clarke drink. When the blonde had enough, she wiped the side of her lips to get rid of the excess water.

 

"Thanks." Her voice was low and weak. It's still hard to talk but she felt a little better after having a drink. "What happened?"

 

"You don't remember?" She opted to nod. Octavia sighed. "You fainted at the clinic. I panicked then the nurse checked you. You seemed to have a heart attack." At the mention of "heart attack", Clarke frowned. How can she have a heart attack? She prefers healthy food and workout. She does not have any vices except occasional drinking. At this point, she could only think... What the hell?

 

"You had a Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy" Her mom answered from the door.

 

"A what?" The Blakes sibling asked as well as Finn.

 

"It's also known as..." Abby was about to answer but then she glanced at Clarke and she read her eyes begging her not to tell. "Heart attack." And she nodded at Clarke as her daughter gave her a silent 'thanks'.

 

"How can that happen? She's so young and a health freak!" Octavia inquired. "That's something that would probably happen to me with all the junks I eat. But not Clarke."

 

"It happens Octavia, things like this just happens. Food's not the only factor that can cause Clarke's condition." She chose not to use the word 'heart attack' anymore.

 

Abby went to check on Clarke and told her that she would be staying overnight and will be released the next day. She then excused herself to check on her other patients with the promise of coming back.

 

The doctor had already informed her husband who was away on a business trip and assured him that he didn't need to catch the next flight home. It would have been useless since Clarke would be up and running before his feet touched the ground. But she did promise to face time later.

 

"Hey princess, we were all worried about you." Finn then caressed her cheeks and moved the stray hair from her face.

 

Clarke flinched at the gesture. She doesn't want him to touch her. "I'm tired." 

 

"We'll leave you alone then." It was Bellamy who was at the end of her bed. "Come O, Finn... let's leave her alone.

 

Finn was the one who moved first, he felt the blonde's rejection but didn't show it. He just blamed the medicines.

 

Octavia was about to move when she felt Clarke's hand tighten her hold and she knew that her best friend wanted her to stay. "You both can go, I'll just stay for a while."

 

"She said she's tired O." Finn noticed Clarke's hold at Octavia and internally cursed. It was obvious; Clarke doesn't want them but O around.

 

"I'm not going to bother her. I'll sit on the couch and play with my phone." Octavia looked at his brother and he understood. It's girls only. Being twins, most of the time the Blake siblings understood each just by eye contact. They said twin had special bond but nothing was scientifically proven yet.

 

"Let's leave the girls alone." Bellamy guided Finn at the door. He knew Finn had special feelings with Clarke but it was not reciprocated. He asked her out a couple of times and got rejected all the time. 

 

Octavia felt Clarke released the breath that she was holding but her grip was still tight. "I really need my hand back Clarke."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Are you comfortable to talk?"

 

"Give me a little bit more water and then we can talk." Octavia helped her friend again to drink and she was amazed that Clarke managed to empty the bottle. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"Spill Clarke. What happened?"

 

"It's Lexa." 

 

"What's Lexa got to do with this? As far as I know, she had no idea you were in that room and she left when you were getting up."

 

Clarke paused for a moment; she doesn't know how to explain this. Will Octavia understand her? Or will she also act as a douche like his brother. They were twins but Octavia has the bigger heart. She would understand. She must understand.

 

"Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy is also known as..."

 

"Heart attack..." Octavia cut her. 

 

Clarke shook her head. "It's more commonly known as Broken Heart Syndrome." At that, Octavia's eyes widen.

 

"You're broken hearted? With who? Who broke your heart Clarke and I'll swear I'll kick his or her ass!" Octavia suddenly went from concerned to protective best friend mode.

 

"I did." The brunette was lost on her best friend's reply. Was she still high? She thought. Octavia frowned and was about to comment when Clarke spoke again. "Can you please listen first and react later?" Clarke huffed in annoyance. It was already hard to talk and Octavia kept on interrupting her. Her friend made a zipping gesture on her mouth.

 

"First of all, broken hearted syndrome does not always mean that my heart got broken by someone romantically, it could be caused by intensive emotional stress of the heart, for example, a death for someone special... or even a broken vase for all we know... but for me... it was Lexa."

 

Octavia nodded, urging Clarke to continue and honoring her promise to let the blonde speak first.

 

"The nurse gave me a pain med and felt sleepy when I heard someone came in. It was Lexa and based on what I heard, she was really bleeding hard. A rock was thrown at her at the classroom. From what I remembered, she shared that class with Murphy, Atom and Quint."

 

"The three mousekeeteers!" Octavia said then raised her hand in surrender and zipped her mouth again.

 

"There's no doubt that it was their doing. I feel for her O, she's been bullied from the very first time she walked in our school. She was always alone... and hurt... I just... I just..." Clarke couldn't continue and as her tears fell from her eyes, her heart monitor started to beep. 

 

Shit!

 

She needed to control herself and relax before the nurses and doctor comes running to her room. After a few seconds, her heart rate went normal.

 

"You pity her Clarke." The blonde though, was it really just pity? "She was alone, an outcast, different. And you… you're nice, kind, and full of life and energy. Everything that you touch basically glow with colors. And you wanted to fix her."

 

Clarke remained silent; does she want to fix Lexa? 

 

"I wanted to be her friend."

 

"No Clarke, you wanted to fix her. I know because I watched Clueless with you thousand of times. She's different so you wanted her to belong."

 

"It's not like that." Clarke replied almost immediately.

 

"Then what is it?" Octavia countered.

 

"She was hurt and bullied and I just watched it happen. We watched it happened." She tried to explain and hoped that her best friend would understand.

 

"Bullies exist because the bullied let them, Clarke." Octavia explained. She had seen it everywhere, even before they came to high school.

 

"And the biggest instigators were our fiends! You're brother's even the leader!"

 

"We both know Bellamy's a dick but he's still my brother. And as for the others, you know their stories." 

 

"It still doesn't give them the right to hurt others O..." Clarke sounded dejected. She was loosing this battle. Octavia doesn't understand. No one understands.

 

"You have a big heart Clarke, you're kind and so caring. Those traits made you... you." Octavia's eyes soften and Clarke found a glitter or hope. "But you can't fix everything or everyone. We have our own demons to battle and for Lexa, it was those bullies. She needed to learn how to fight for herself Clarke."

 

At those words, Clarke's heart fell. She knew her friend was right but her heart told her otherwise. 

 

Seeing that her best friend felt at lost and dejected, Octavia's heart quench. She had not seen her best friend like this. It made her proud that the person she considered a sister truly had a genuine heart. So she did what she had to do.

 

"Clarke, the final's next week, then the prom then graduation." The blonde's face was turned to the side at this moment; she doesn't want to look at her friend. "So if you want to be friends with Lexa, then you better move fast."

 

Clarke's head snapped back to her friend that's grinning. "You mean..."

 

Octavia nodded before Clarke could ask her question. "Yes. The first thing we will do the day after tomorrow is to find Lexa and make her our friend. We will also defend her from all the bullies and that includes my brother, I'll even personally order him to stop."

 

"Seriously? O? Can you really make Bellamy stop?"

 

"I have a lot of embarrassing stories and pictures of him. He'll stop and once he stopped, then the others will follow."

 

Clarke smiled, a genuine smile. Octavia understood. "You're the bestest best of the bestest best friend ever."

 

"And now you're being exaggerated. Best friend is enough and I don’t think ‘bestest’ is even a valid word." Octavia rolled her eyes. "Go on and rest. I'll stay here."

 

While the blonde was peacefully sleeping and the brunette took refuge at the uncomfortable couch, they didn't notice a pair of green eyes that peaked inside the room. 

 

"Rest well Clarke, I hope you get better." Green eyes were gone as the door closed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Violence Against Lexa! Please stop now. You have been warned!
> 
> You'll probably hate me after this.

To say that doctors were the worst patients was an understatement because a very determined to go home Clarke was the worst. Her doctor and her mother would prefer that she stayed another night but the blonde argued that she her tests were all clean and she got the best doctor at speed dial. She would probably make a great lawyer someday the way she rested her case.

 

During her time at the hospital, her mind was full of Lexa. She does not even know the girl; hence she had this weird feeling of wanting to be her friend. Was Octavia right? That she just wanted to 'fix' her? That she felt pity for the girl? And in all honesty, she does not have an answer or any idea what she was thinking/feeling. 

 

Lexa, in her eyes was special.

 

She remembered one day during their freshmen year that the brunette was sitting at her right in one of their classes. The night before, Octavia suddenly came to her house after a painful break up so they both stayed up late, hence woke up late, that resulted skipping breakfast. She could hear her stomach cry in hunger. Clarke was the surprised that a biscuit was suddenly placed in her table. She knew it came from Lexa since the guy sitting at her left was drooling while sleeping. She whispered a ‘thanks’, which gained her a slight nod. Lexa didn't even looked at her.

 

Clarke witnessed first hand when Lexa got bullied. They were all seniors, known as the mean girls of the campus. If you're rich, pretty/handsome or hot, you're in, else, you better stay away. There were three of them against Lexa. They were taller with slim build like they don't eat at all while Lexa was small and chubby. They took her glasses and smashed them at the floor. After that, they pushed her around while subtly placing a paper on her back that has a drawing of circles just like what people use in target practice.

 

It was then that she realized how evil people could be and she watched how people threw things at Lexa's back. She wanted to help her but a strong arm held her back. 

 

Bellamy.

 

"Don't princess... if you help her then it mean's you're against them." She wanted to ignore him but he's persistent and convincing. "You're not only putting target on your back Clarke but also ours."

 

"Bellamy's right Clarke." Finn added. "We're just freshmen, their seniors. We don't want to be on their bad side." 

 

Knowing that she'll be placing her friends at risk, she just nodded and sighed. Her heart swelled for the brunette who she does not even know. "Come on Clarke, we'll be late." Octavia grabbed her and guided her back to their next class.

 

She swore to help her when she got stronger but it never happened. The seniors graduated but the bullying never stopped.

 

"Ready to go?" Clarke was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of Octavia's voice. She tried to wipe the tears that were flowing from her eyes but failed miserably. She hadn't even realized that she cried. Octavia tried to ignore it so that Clarke won't get embarrassed. She knew that the blonde hated it when people see her cry. "I got your ride here."

 

"O! I don't need a wheel chair." Clarke rolled her eyes. But took a sit anyway. She knew it was hospital policy. Octavia wheeled her out and she was glad that Bellamy and Finn was nowhere in sight. 

 

Lexa was glad to get a glimpse of Clarke the day of the incident. She was not able to make it until night because her phone died and was only able to log in her social media that night. She was not friends with anyone, her account looked dummy and as creepy as it sounded, she just created to keep tabs on Clarke. 

 

Ok! That was creepy. But she does not have any intention to be a stalker, just an admirer from the distance.

 

It was late and past visiting hours but with her unique skill, she was able to track Clarke's location. The blonde's room was slightly ajar and she saw her and her best friend asleep. She smiled knowing that the blonde was safe and sound.

 

The next day came like a blur and luckily smoothly, as she seemed to be invisible to anyone. Everybody must be really busy for finals. Even the rich, spoiled brats needed to pass the finals in order to graduate. They could probably buy their way to high school but college was different.

 

The next day was not so lucky at all. Their teacher in her second class had an emergency and had to leave, no substitute was available and they were told to study and stay at the room until the bell rang.

 

Not a minute that the teacher stepped out of class, hell broke loose as the room got filled with noises as the students stood up to chat with their friends.

 

A paper then hit Lexa. 

 

She ignored it as usual.

 

"How's your head Fatso?" It was Murphy laughing with Finn as they continued to throw papers at him.

 

She saw shadows approaching her as the paper storm stopped. "We are talking to you!" Finn and Murphy were towering her. And the roomed became quiet. Suddenly, each people's interest was on them.

 

"Just leave me alone." Was her only reply. Her body was trembling not from fear but from anger. Her feet were eager to walk away before she could do anything that she would regret later on.

 

Finn bend toward her so his mouth was directly near her ears as he whispered something to him.

 

Hearing those words snapped something inside Lexa so she stood up and punched Finn right straight to the nose. He felt liquid when he placed his hand on his face. "You bitch!" He tried to punch her but Lexa was already in the move. She's maybe fat but adrenaline's already kicking in her body so her reflexes was in overdrive. She pivoted at the back of her chair and pushed them towards the boys and then she ran.

 

That gave her a few seconds to spare because she knew that those boys were fit and will catch on her soon.

 

"Come back her you bitch!" Murphy yelled as Finn trailed behind, he managed to grab and spin her around. She shut her eyes and braised herself as she saw a punch coming in. But it never came.

 

"Murphy!" She opened her eyes upon hearing those angelic voices. Murphy's knuckles were just an inch closer to her face. "What's the meaning of this?" 

 

Clarke together with Octavia skipped the first two classes and was about to go to their third when they saw Lexa running across the hall. Without second thoughts, they ran and followed then only to be passed by Murphy, he saw how he grabbed, spun Lexa and was about to hit so she yelled his name hoping to stop the impact. She was glad that her attempt was successful.

 

She then saw Finn behind, hand on his face, blood dripping from his nose. "What happened to you?" 

 

"The bitch punched me!" He yelled. Clarke looked at Lexa and saw her knuckles a little swollen and a little bloody. 

 

"So you're just going to punch her back?"

 

"She deserves it." Clarke and Finn were now in staring competition. "Are you taking her side now Clarke? Huh?"

 

Clarke doesn't know Lexa but she knew Finn so she concluded that Finn did something really low for Lexa to finally fight back. "I know you Finn... so just back off." 

 

"So that's it then... you're taking that pig's side!"

 

"Don't call her a pig. She has a name." Clarke fought back. She had never felt this angry before.

 

The tension was so high that they have not realized that the bell rung and they managed to accumulate some crowd.

 

"What the fuck's happening here?" All head turned into Bellamy's voice. With him were Atom and Quint.

 

"Clarkey here switched sides. She won't let me have my revenge on lard-ass over there." Finn replied as he tried to stop the bleeding from his nose. 

 

Bellamy looked at Clarke, then Finn and then Octavia that was sending him the look. They had the talk last night and surely, he doesn't need those embarrassing pictures flooding the internet soon. He doesn't want to embarrass Finn and at the same time he doesn't want to embarrass himself so he just whispered something in which Finn agreed.

 

Clarke observed that from the way Finn was grinning, it was something not good.

 

"Come on." Bellamy tapped Finn's shoulder and the gang left leaving the three girls behind.

 

"Okay people! Show's over! Shoo!" Octavia yelled. And as she tried to disperse the crowd, Clarke went over to check on Lexa.

 

"Are you okay?" Lexa nodded. "I'm sorry about them. I promise you that they will never hurt you again."

 

"Thank you for your help today Clarke." The blonde's heart skipped at Lexa's gratitude. "However, you don't need to protect me or promise me anything. There's only a few days left and I'm out of here."

 

"Still, wouldn't you be at ease if you're not looking over at your shoulder for once?" 

 

"I appreciate but I'm good."

 

"Still... they will never hurt you again, I promise." Lexa just nodded her head and left.

 

* * *

 

 

Finals were finally over and all Lexa needed to wait were the computation of grades. She knew that she did kill all of her exams and was positive in getting A+ for all subjects. She was also running against Clarke for valedictorian.

 

Just as Clarke promised, aside from the death glares that she received from Finn and his gang, no harm was done to her. Not even words. Not even the occasional shoving at the locker or spilling of food from the other bullies.

 

Clarke kept her promise.

 

"Hey Lexa!" She turned around and saw the girl that that she was just thinking about. 

 

"Hi Clarke." Clarke felt shivers as Lexa said her name.

 

"How's been?" 

 

"Peaceful." Clarke saw a small smile from the corner of Lexa's lips. It's barely there but it's there or it's probably just her imagination but she swore that the girl at least somewhat smiled.

 

"I promised you peace."

 

"You did. Thank you."

 

Clarke was lost. She was trying to get an opportunity to befriend Lexa but she was too aloof, she was there then she was gone. And now that she's in front of her, she was not able to form any comprehensive words. Congeniality was more of Octavia's forte than her and unfortunately, her best friend was still taking her finals. 

 

"Are you going to the prom tomorrow?" Lexa shook her head 'no'. "Why not? It's going to be fun."

 

"It's not my thing." Lexa knew Clarke was going because she's the main contender in being the prom queen with Finn as her king but due to his broken nose, his chances dropped.

 

"Okay. I won't force you. But there's going to be a bonfire tonight. You should go."

 

"I don't think it's a good idea Clarke."

 

"I'll be there. I promised you the you'll be safe."

 

"I'll try then."

 

* * *

 

"This is a bad idea." Lexa told herself as she walked towards the bonfire where students were already dancing. They were in school grounds so no 'visible' alcohols were allowed but students always have their ways.

 

She looked around hoping to see Clarke but it was futile. The moment she stepped closer to the bonfire, she felt chilly even if the heat from the bonfire was hot enough that some people were not wearing their shirts. She glanced at her surroundings and people were looking at her in a weird manner.

 

Something's wrong.

 

Her head told her to run but her heart told her to seek for the blonde. A drunk boy bumped her from behind and he apologized. His acting was so good that she didn't realize the paper that was pinned against her back. 

 

Lexa walked a little more closer to the fire and she saw Clarke dancing with Bellamy. Their bodies were so close and her blood boiled at the sight.  She stopped her journey and decided to walk away when she felt sudden pain from her back. She fell hard on the ground and as she turned around, she saw Finn with a paintball gun.

 

"Let the hunt begin!" He yelled. Suddenly, more people brought out their own paint gun and aimed at her. As she checked her surroundings, her eyes fell on Clarke whom by the look of it does not have any idea on what was happening.

 

But before she even tried to process what was happening, she was up on her feet running towards the wooded area behind the school as Finn and the others shouted "Run Lexa Run!"

 

Clarke broke her promise. Lexa thought as she run for her life.

 

* * *

 

"What the hell's happening Bellamy?" Clarke shouted at her best friend's twin.

 

"Finn's getting his revenge." She replied with a smirk." 

 

Clarke can't believe what was happening. Lexa was being hunted like a wild animal and she promised to keep her safe. There's only one thing in her mind right now and before she knew it, she was running towards to wooded area hoping to stop this madness.

 

The blonde ran as fast as she could.

 

She was mad.

 

Mad at her so called friends. 

 

Mad at herself.

 

She failed Lexa again.

  

That day she ended her friendship with Finn and Bellamy. Octavia was still her best friend but their relationship had been strained. Clarke didn't show up at the prom.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa didn't show up at graduation.

 

For the first time in the school's history, the valedictorian was not available to give a speech. Clarke, as salutatorian was then given the task. She looked at the crowd and saw the happy faces of her parents at the back while the she saw the eager faces of her classmate. Her heart fell as she saw the vacant chair. The seat that should have been occupied by Lexa.

 

She was good with words and she knew she could deliver a good impromptu speech but no words came out. "Congratulations to us all." Was all she managed to say as she stepped away from the podium, tears flowing from her eyes. To the crowd, they thought it was tears of joy but for her it was the opposite. 

 

She never saw Lexa Woods again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip starts at next chapter! Please let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Any suggestions on what their jobs going to be???


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ali for offering to review my work. But we haven't got a solid coversation yet... so forgive the mistakes.

_Lexa felt her knees weakened as she forced her muscles to move forward. Her arms were covered with scrapes and bruises as she swung wildly at the branches. The jeans that she wore now has a long cut from the knees down as a result of a nasty fall because she missed a wild root._

_Her breathing was heavy and her heart was in overdrive. She was never a neither sporty nor athletic person. Exercise was not part of her daily task, so now; she's suffering the consequences of not taking care of her body. She was fat and nearing obesity after all._

_Lexa stumbled hard again on the ground as a paintball hit her in her left shoulder. "Fuck!" Ignoring the pain, she pulled herself up and begins to run again._

_"Come out come out where ever you are Fatso!" She heard someone from behind. Then there was laughter from every one._

_She got hit again, this time it was just a graze in her tight but it still hurt like a bitch. Lexa continued to move forward hoping to find somewhere to hide but there was none._

_The wooded area was vast but it does not contain trees like the forest where a person could literally live or hide. She has not seen any caves or rock formations that she can use as a hiding place. This wooded area was located at the back of the school and if the book that she read was true, then she could reach a clearing soon._

_However, the voices became louder and louder. Her hunters were gaining on her. They were very close and she was very tired._

_She was hit again, this time on her back, probably directly at the bulls eye. The impact took her breath away and she fell to the ground._

_Lexa was tired._

_Lexa was sleepy._

_Lexa doesn't care anymore._

_Only one thing was in her mind._

_Clarke lied._

 

"Fuck!" Lexa groan as she tried to find her phone to switch off her alarm. She usually wake up before her set time but lately, she hasn't gotten any sleep. Her dreams haunted her every night and sleep had become very distant. She could barely hold three hours of sleep and then the dreams would start again.

 

"Damn it!" She lazily stood up and went to take a very cold shower. Every time she dreamt of that day, it was like she was relieving it over and over again. After she was satisfied in cleaning herself, she dressed up in her normal attire that consisted of black button-up long sleeves and black slacks.

 

"Same dream?" Asked by the dark haired woman that was busy reading the newspapers. Even though almost everything was digital now, both Lexa and her housemate enjoyed the feel and smell of the newspaper on their hand while the other hand was for coffee.

 

"Yeah."

 

"You should go." The dark haired girl replied without removing her sight on the news that she was reading while Lexa on the other hand took started to scroll on the part that was not being used by the other woman. "It's been ten years. I'm sure no one will recognize you." It was then that she folded the newspaper and handed it over to Lexa. "I bet even 'she' will not be able to recognize you."

 

"There's no reason for me to go." Lexa deadpanned and started reading the newspaper that was just handed to her. 

 

The dark haired girl sighed. "Yes there is! The true purpose of reunion is not to re-unite with people but to rub to their faces what you have accomplished and where you are now."

 

"You have a twisted version of the word reunion, Raven."

 

"Don't you want to get back to those people that hurt you?" Raven argued. She had known how Lexa was treated back in high school and was one of the few people that's knows about her re-occurring dreams.

 

Lexa had long forgotten about high school and revenge. She had dreams about that night over and over again for a few years. But instead of dwelling in the past with bitterness and angst, a friend taught her how to forgive and move forward. It was those times that her dreams finally stopped, until recently.

 

"I don't want revenge Raven. You know me, if I wanted to, it's been done a long time ago." 

 

"You can still rub it to their faces that you're not the lard-ass fatso that they used to call." Raven was right. Lexa had morphed into a beautiful butterfly instead of a moth.

 

When her puberty finally came, her body changed became matured. From being a washboard, her breast has molded into a perfect twin. Her bones started growing too and without noticing it, she became half foot taller. Ever since that fateful night, Lexa dedicated her free time running and going to the gym. She lifted weights to gain muscles to help burn her fats. And due to her hardwork at perseverance, she was now as fit as a SEAL with a body to die for. She also had an eye surgery so glasses were not needed anymore. Several trips to the dentist had also become fruitful. Too bad she doesn't show her perfectly white teeth often because she doesn't smile. Her expression was always stoic and serious.

 

Raven's right. No one's going to recognize her and she can run it on their faces. She was also so sure that both men and women would drool for her.

"I’m not going and that's final." Lexa was not the type to boast around. She’s happy and satisfied as long as she did her job right even if others takes the compliment. 

 

"Your dreams might not stop if you don't go." Lexa placed the newspaper down so she could concentrate on Raven's words. "I was there when they first re-occurred remember and that was the day that you saw the advertisement."

 

Lexa can't deny Raven's words as she was the one that woke her up from her nightmare and held her until she fell asleep. It happened when she saw that advertisement in the newspaper announcing their tenth year high school reunion. Lexa had been uneasy for the rest of the day. She was lucky that she doesn't have to go to work that day. 

 

"I still won't go and that's final." Raven heard Lexa stated but she knew Lexa wanted to go. Her friend wanted to go not to rub her success to her bullies and definitely not to re-unite since she didn't have any friends back in high school. Raven knew Lexa's reason and that reason had something to do with the sun and the sky. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke sighed for the thousand times today. It was a slow day in the ER, she was both thankful that the stupid people that tend to get into very avoidable accidents seemed to take a day off or hibernate but at the same time disappointed because that left her idle. 

 

She could probably read some medical journal but her mind was distracted with someone else.

 

"Hey Clarke!" She turned around and saw Octavia walking towards her with two paper cups in hand. "Here." Clarke took the offered gift and almost moaned at the taste of newly brewed 'definitely not hospital' coffee. 

 

"Thanks O. What brings you here?" They have mended their friendship and went back to being friends after she came back home from college and med school. Clarke chose to complete her residency at her birthplace.

 

Due to the tragic event that happened ten years ago, Clarke decided to go to college as far away as possible from her friends. Even her parents were shocked with her last minute decision but she understood when she explained her reasons. That's what she liked the most from her parents. They listened to her and understand her. It was hard for them that Clarke would be living far away but they trusted her and her decisions.

 

"A case. I'm on my way to interview a victim and though to bring you coffee on the way. I knew how you get if you don't get your daily dose of caffeine but from the look of it, you won't be needing much." Octavia had also observed that the ER was not as chaotic as it usually is.

 

"Don't jinx it."

 

"You're thinking about her." Octavia said, changing the topic. She could always read her friend like an open book. 

 

"It's been ten years. There's no one in our class that has any information about her. She's not in even any social media or tagged in any post." Clarke replied.

 

"What if..."

 

"She's not dead, Clarke."

 

"How can you be so sure?" Clarke answered back with annoyance in her voice. It sucked that someone in her class organized a reunion that made her think about the brunette that she failed.

 

"My gut says so."

 

"How many times to I have to tell you that your..."

 

"... my intestines can't speak." Octavia finished for Clarke. She knew that the blond knew what she meant but she never failed to tell that line whenever she mentioned her gut feelings. 

 

"That prof of yours really had a big impact on you."

 

"She really does." Clarke remembered her socially awkward genius professor who took things literally and tend to say random facts and trivia at the middle to class, which earned her a nickname 'Google mouth'.

 

They both laugh. 

 

"Do you think she'll show?"

 

Octavia shrugged. "I honestly don't know." Even she tried to locate the girl of their conversation but she failed miserably as if the girl disappeared from the earth. 

 

And as Octavia was about to reply, Clarke's pager buzzed. "You jinx it!" The blonde stomped her feet as she tied her hair using a band from her wrist. 

 

"Sorry!" Octavia laughed. "It seems you need to get your ass working as well as mine!"

 

"Thanks for the coffee O! See you later!"

 

"Sure! Go save lives!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think.  
> 1) Post chapters without beta (to be updated after being proof read) or  
> 2) Wait for the chapters to be reviewed before posting. 
> 
> 1st one assured you of fasters updates.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. I wonder who can guess who's Clarke's prof?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for volunteering to check my work.
> 
> I have decided to use word docs instead of writing directly on my phone, so I think I got most of the errors out.
> 
> Again, thank you!

The school where she spent most of her teenage life has not changed a lot since the last time she saw it. That was ten years ago. Even if she had been back for more than two years, she only saw it in passing but did not actually went it because Clarke does not want to re-live the hard memories that the school reminded her.

 

Clarke noticed that other than paint jobs and a new building that was located in the old wooded area, the school’s pretty much the same. The blonde traced the scratches and doodles on the locker that she once owned. She felt nostalgic as she passed by a certain locker that was once used by a certain brunette.

 

Lexa.

 

The girl never left her mind since that tragic night. She had been devastated by the events that she cut all ties with Bellamy and Finn and cutting ties with Bellamy means cutting ties with Octavia.

 

In Octavia’s defense, she does not have any idea about her twin’s evil plan. She was busy with her exams and with the prom that she did not notice her brother plotting with Finn.

 

Clarke was too hurt so she decided to not proceed with the initial plan with Octavia to go to college in their town but to go away. Miles away. Her parents objected at first but they understood, especially her mom who knew that her heart condition might worsen of become permanent if she stayed.

 

“There you are Clarke!” She turned around and saw Octavia walking towards her. “Everyone’s looking for you!” Octavia was wearing a low cut dark blue dress partnered with black pumps. Her defined biceps was clearly showing and her abs was clearly visible behind the tight fitting dress.

 

Clarke raised a brow. “Seriously? Why would anyone look for me?”

 

“The voting for the most successful graduate is on going and you’re in it.” Octavia explained.

 

“What?” The blonde doctor had no idea what her best friend was talking about.

 

“You did not read the pamphlet.” Octavia concluded and Clarke nodded in confirmation. In reality, the doctor does not plan to attend this reunion, she won’t even know about it if it wasn’t for Octavia and of course… Facebook. “Everyone of us gets to vote one person that they think became the most successful in ten years and you’re in it.”

 

“Why me? I’m sure there’s someone more than qualified.”

 

“Don’t cut yourself too short Clarke. Everyone knew that you finished college and med school earlier than normal students. You’re the youngest doctor in our class.”

 

“O, I think I’m the only doctor in our class.” Clarke shrugged. “Come on and let’s do this so we can go.

 

Clarke was disappointed. She only decided to go to the reunion in hope that Lexa would show but apparently, it won’t be happening since the night’s almost over.

 

Bellamy came with his wife Gina, whom from what Octavia told her ‘made him an honest man’. He apologized before Clarke left for college but the damage has been done. Although time heals, she was able to forgive the boy. But like a broken vase that has been glued back, there’s already a crack on their friendship. They were civil. She needed to be civil since their family’s basically tied together especially on holidays. It was also one of the reasons why she rarely went back for holidays.

 

Finn was there too and the boy did not grow into a man. He’s still the same stubborn, arrogant boy that she knew. Come to think of it, he never apologized, believing that Lexa deserved it for breaking his nose. On the contrary, it never failed to amuse her every time she saw his crooked nose that was a result due to the punch. She wondered why he never though of getting it fixed via surgery.

 

“Clarke! There you are!” She looked at the owner of the voice and saw Harper with Monroe the two main organizer of the event.

 

“Why? What’s happening?” She inquired.

 

“Just wait here and don’t leave.”

 

Harper and Monroe went to the stage and asked for everyone’s attention. “Hello classmates. Good evening.” Harper started. “Thank you again for coming and making this event a big success.” The crowed thanked her in return. “I just hoped that in another 15 years, we could do this again.”

 

“Hell yeah!” Someone yelled as he raised his glass.

 

“Before we wrap up this event, I now hold the result of the votes.” Harper looked at Monroe who ordered a drumroll. “She finished college and med school earlier than her batch. She is also currently the youngest fellow in Arcadia Memorial Hospital. Well, as you all know, we only have one doctor in this batch so without further adieu, the voted most successful is Dr. Clarke Griffin.”

 

Everybody tried to look for Clarke but the blonde was gone.

 

When Clarke heard the name of the hospital, she discreetly left the room. Just like in graduation, she got nothing to say to her classmates. She’s not there to boast her accomplishment. She did not finish college and med school because she’s a genius. They were wrong.

 

Studying made Clarke forget the horrible event that happened in high school. She chose to get extra units so she would not have any idle time. She though of working part time but her parents told her to concentrate on her studies. Before she knew it, she’s completed college and med school.

 

The blonde doctor opened the door of the rooftop. It was her secret place back then. She went there whenever she wanted to think or be alone, especially after witnessing Lexa or any other students got bullied. She went there whenever they lost a cheer dance competition.

 

The chilly air grazed her bare back. She’s wearing a backless black dress and her coat was left inside. She was not able to think about it, as her only focus was to get away. She shivered and tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms with her bare hands.

 

“Shouldn’t you be inside?” Clarke was startled upon hearing a voice. She turned around and could see a silhouette of a woman in a suit but she can’t completely see her face due to the darkness. “They were looking for you and I think a congratulation’s in place.”

 

“There’s nothing to congratulate.” Normally, Clarke’s defense should have been raised by now but for some kind of reason, she does not feel any hostility from the woman.

 

“You’re the most successful in your batch.”

 

“That’s load of crap.”

 

“Turn around.” Clarke furrowed her brow and stared at the figure that she saw was removing her blazer. “Turn around so I can put this to you. You’re shivering.” The doctor did not hesitate and turned around as instructed.

 

The stranger walked towards her and Clarke felt warm the moment that the blazer was placed in her bare back. She wanted to turn around but the stranger stopped her. “Don’t.” Clarke nodded. She didn’t understand how she got submissive around this woman.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The girl chuckled. “My friend’s right. No one will really recognize me.” Clarke eyes widened at those words. She saw the attendance and there’s one person that stood up which owned nametag that remained at the table.

 

“I though you’ll never come.”

 

“Why Clarke? Are you waiting for me?” And there it was. The way her name rolled upon the woman’s tongue sent chills down to her spine. She loved how Lexa say her name.

 

“What if I am?” Clarke said in a much huskier voice. She then leaned at the woman’s arm that was still in her shoulder.

 

Lexa was not able to respond. Her mind had probably short-circuited upon the blonde’s forwardness. She thought she had everything under control but apparently, she was wrong.

 

Clarke then turned around with a smile. It was then that she realized that the Lexa she knew ten years ago was completely different than the Lexa that was standing in front of her.

 

For starters, the brunette was taller than her. The glasses are gone and she could see how beautiful Lexa’s forest green eyes were. Her face was free of freckled and her jawline was perfect. Her hair was placed in an intricate braid, as opposed to ponytail that she wore back in high school. Last but definitely not the least. Lexa’s not fat anymore.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Lexa said as she realized that Clarke’s checking her. “I’m not the same girl you once knew.”

 

“Definitely not the same.” Clarke agreed.

 

“Clarke…” Forest green orbs stared at ocean blue blue then her stare travelled to those red plump lips.

 

“Lexa… I” But before Clarke manage to say another word, Lexa pulled the blonde waist towards her and captured her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, one of my original fic was stolen by another writer and posted it in another site... luckily, a concerned reader told me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay... let me repeat that..." Octavia's brow rose as she tried to absorb everything that Clarke told her. "After you ditched us, you went to the roof." Clarke nodded. "Then you saw Lexa who was not a beer can anymore but a sexy bottle." She got another nod from the blonde. "Then out of the blue, when you tried to 'apologize'." Octavia quote and unquote using her fingers to emphasize the word apologize. "She kissed you."

 

"It was such a great kiss!" Clarke said as she re-created the scene over and over again.

 

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" Octavia then hit Clarke with a pillow. The housemates were currently sitting in the couch as they drank their morning coffee.

 

"She offered me her suit since I was cold." Clarke interrupted again.

 

"Blah! Blah! Minor detail!"

 

"It's so not! Who ever said chivalry's dead, definitely hadn't met Lexa!"

 

"Can you please let me continue?" Octavia yelled, getting annoyed with her best friend. Now she knew how the blonde felt whenever she interrupted her.

 

The doctor gave her a playful tongue but remained silent. "So after the kiss, she took you home in her motorcycle but refused to go inside to bang you?"

 

"Hey!" It was Clarke's turn to hit Octavia with the pillow. "That wasn't my intention! I just wanted to talk!"

 

"Okay! Fine... But Clarke... You know I love you and I trust you, but are you sure it wasn't just a pigment of your imagination?" Octavia's voice became serious. "Or someone managed to spike your drink?"

 

Clarke sighed. Of all the reaction that she was expecting from her best friend, this was not one of them. "I really saw her O. She's real and she's back."

 

"Ok Clarke. It's hard to believe but you’re my best friend so it's my job to believe you." Octavia said but in the back of her mind, she's already planning to use all resources she had to investigate, besides... investigating's her job after all.

 

"I know it sounded like a movie but I know it wasn't just a dream. I really saw her." Clarke only had one glass of champagne that night and it wasn't enough to make her drunk. She's a hardcore after all. She knew Lexa was real. She could still taste the brunette's raspberry lip-gloss in her mouth. She could still hear the steady rhythm of Lexa's heart. She could still feel the soft hands that touched her skin.

 

A sudden thought then came to Octavia. "Okay. So Lexa's real and she came back for you. Don't you think she was the one behind those flowers that you have been receiving for the past weeks?"

 

Clarke furrowed her brows and stared at Octavia. Could Lexa be her secret admirer? For the past weeks, she has been receiving a dozen of red roses every single day. Since there was no card or anything, she would then donate the flowers to the patients at the hospital.

 

"I don't know. It's possible now that you brought it up."

 

"Ha! Are you regretting now that you have been giving them away instead of keeping them?"

 

Clarke shook her head. "They needed the flowers more than I do." Octavia smiled. Clarke was still the kindest person she'd ever met.

 

"Okay! Enough! Too sappy and the sun wasn't even fully up yet! I'm going to shower then head to work. How about you Clarke?"

 

"Same! I got a shift in a few hours."

 

At that, both women went on their respective rooms and did their morning routine.

 

* * *

  

"You got to be shitting me!" Raven jumped at Lexa's bed and started hitting the poor girl with a pillow.

 

Lexa groaned. She was a morning person but she definitely did not want to be awakened like this. "What the hell?! Raven! Stop it! Go away!"

 

"I can't believe you! She's invited you in and you decline!?" Raven finally stopped hitting her friend. "The fuck is that Woods?"

 

Raven's words finally got Lexa's attention. "How the hell did you know that?"

 

"She traced your phone then hacked the cctv's near the blonde's street." Lexa's attention went to the door as she heard a second uninvited voice.

 

"And why did you allow her, Anya?" Lexa replied in an annoying voice. "You're supposed to be the mature one!"

 

"As if that girl can be controlled." Anya shrugged.

 

"Damn right!" Raven proudly said. When she got her mind focused on something, no one can get in her way.

 

"That's illegal, you know."

 

Raven smirked. "Try to catch me it they can."

 

"Show off!" Both Lexa and Anya hit Raven with a pillow.

 

"Back to the topic Woods! Why didn't you follow the plan?"

 

"There was no plan Raven!"

 

"Yes there was! The plan was for you to make a grand entrance with your newly modified Ducati then make every girl swoon over you!" Raven started. "Then you go towards Clarke, swoop her off her feet then bang her!"

 

"That's crazy Raven!" Lexa lied back again and closed her eyes in order to block out Raven's crazy ideas. "Please Anya, tell Raven that she's crazy!"

 

"Raven you're crazy!" Anya deadpanned. "There I said it."

 

"Fuck you Anya!"

 

"You're not my type Lex, and we all know that it's Clarke that’s you want to fuck!" Getting more annoyed, Lexa pulled the pillow from her head and used it to cover her face. Her friend's really crazy and annoying but she loved them.

 

"You still like her." Raven's voice became serious. "That's why you don't want to bang her."

 

"I never stopped liking her." Lexa replied in a barely audible voice that was also muffled by the pillow, however, the two nuisances in the room heard her.

 

The room fell in a deafening silence for a few minutes as Anya and Raven stared at their friends. They have known each other for a long time now and it was the first time that they heard Lexa finally admitted that she still liked Clarke. However, the two knew better. They strongly believe that Lexa does not only like Clarke. Lexa loves Clarke.

 

* * *

  

Clarke arrived at the hospital with a few minutes to spare since her home was only three blocks away from the hospital. She greeted her co-workers as she travelled towards the locker area for both residents and fellows.

 

"Hey Dr. Clarke!" Fox, one of the nurses that she could consider as friend caught her attention.

 

"Hey Fox! What's up?" She greeted back as walked toward Clarke's destination.

 

"The flowers came in again. But don't worry, I already sent it to the Chapel."

 

"Thanks Fox! I appreciate it!"

 

"No problem! Got to go! Patients to check!" Fox held the clipboard that she was holding and jogged towards the opposite direction.

 

Clarke was busy changing in her scrub when a woman walk in. "Hey mom."

 

"Hey. How's the reunion?" She was hoping to avoid this conversation with her mother but apparently, it was completely unavoidable.

 

"It's okay." She replied nonchalantly. Clarke debated if she was going to tell her about Lexa but decided to keep it to herself. Somewhere in her mind, a though that everything was just a dream scared her.

 

"Okay." Abby was good at reading people especially her own daughter. So she knew when to pry and when to back away. She decided on the later seeing that Clarke was not ready to tell her something. "A new bunch of roses came in."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Your secret admirer was probably super loaded if he/she could send expensive flowers everyday."

 

"You bet he/she is." At her mother's confused look, Clarke explained further. "The one who sends the roses pays the flower shop via online transaction from an offshore account. Octavia tried to track the I.P. if the buyer but it was untraceable. So who ever it is got loads of money and means."

 

"As long as the threat level is low, I'll let you handle it, but if it escalates..."

 

"Mom, don't worry, if it escalates, I let you know and I'm sure Octavia and Wells will both offer their protection in an instant." Knowing that Clarke's two close friends were detectives, still does not gave Abby a feeling of ease. Stalkers were unpredictable and very dangerous especially if they became obsessed.

Abby cleared her thoughts at the worst scenarios that's playing on her mind. "Okay hun, just promise to be careful."

 

"I will mom." Both doctors smiled at each other as both their phones alerted them. "Time to save lives."

 

* * *

 

 

Raven and Anya offered Lexa breakfast as peace offerings. Actually, Raven made coffee while Anya cooked pancakes. It never seized to amaze Lexa how Raven can mix bomb but can't make a decent meal.

 

"So what's the plan?" Lexa asked as she sipped her coffee. At least Raven knew how to prepare her drink.

 

"Lincoln said that everything's ready, just waiting for your signal." Raven replied as read the newspaper. "Are we green?"

 

"Yep." Lexa nodded with a smirk.

  

* * *

 

 

On an undisclosed location, a man was currently tied to a post. His arms were chained as he's toes barely touched the ground. His shirt was taken off as well as he's pants that left him in his boxers. 

 

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" The man yelled as he looked at his surrounding.

 

"It's time to pay Quint." A woman's shadow came from behind.

 

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Quint yelled at the top of his lungs until he passed out.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> Thank you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! So Lexa's not a big time CEO... it'll be too much cliche if she is. :)

It had been a few weeks since the reunion but the image of Lexa was still fresh in her mind. She focused on work and avoided idle time so that she would not think about the brunette.

 

“You know Dr. Clarke, if you just agree to marry me then you’ll never have to work a single day in your life.” Clarke completed writing her notes to the man’s chart and gently smile.

 

“Dad!” A young fine looking man said as he entered the room. “Stop flirting with Dr. Clarke. My goodness.”

 

Both the old man and Clarke laugh. There’s not a single day that this particular patient of her tried to flirt or propose to her but it was harmless. For the past several months, the old man had been in Clarke’s care. He was gentle, kind and awfully rich but very lonely man. All his children lived in different states except for his adopted child, who was currently taking care of him. After he retired from work, he divided his empire to his two sons and one daughter, and due to ‘work’ his children were always busy plus they all have families of their own.

 

“Fine.” The old man huffed. “I know I’m too old for this young and gorgeous doctor so maybe you could be her boyfriend, Paul, I heard from a very reliable source that she’s single.”

 

Clarke smiled as she watched the playful banter of the two. She could see how the old man cared about his adopted child. “Dad! Stop it.” Tom scratched the back of his head at his dad’s persistence. “Besides I already have a girlfriend.”

 

“That girlfriend of yours is a tart! Break up with her and date Dr. Clarke.” The old man replied back. Paul was now blushing from embarrassment and tried to hide his reddening face by slightly bowing down.

 

“Dad! Where did you even hear the word ‘tart’?”

 

“Son! The word tart has been around before you even born.” The old man laughed and it caused him to cough a little.

 

“Are you ok Mr. Clayton?” Clarke was already in his side ready to assist.

 

“I’m fine Dr. Clarke and how many times do I need to tell you to call me Tom.” The old man replied dismissing Clarke.

 

“Ok, Tom. Just take it easy will yah?”

 

“Only if you agree to date my boy.” Tom smirked. Paul shook his head, as he can’t believe how stubborn his dad was being. His girlfriend Joan was a nice woman, she might dress a little provocative and sexy but she was nice and caring. He could never understand why his dad doesn’t like her.

 

“Sorry Tom, But I’m really off the market.”

 

“But you have been single for a long time.” Tom argued.

 

“How can you be sure of that?” Clarke challenged.

 

Tom grinned and raised hand showing his phone. “I followed you on twitter.”

 

Both Paul and Clarke face palmed.

 

* * *

  

Lexa pivoted her body and used Anya’s own momentum against her. She caught Anya’s right hand, bend her body forward and threw Anya into the mat. “You’re getting sloppier.” Lexa stepped back and offered to help her friend to stand.

 

“I got hangover. You’re just lucky.” Anya retorted. She hated to admit it but Lexa’s getting better and better as the years passed by. Soon the student will surpass the teacher and Anya was proud of her.

 

“You and Raven always does.” Lexa threw a bottle of water, which Anya caught effortlessly. They both drank and until every single drop of pure ice cold liquid was gone. Lexa used the bottom of her tank top of wipe her sweat and the water that spilled from her mouth.

 

Anya scoffed. “Asshole! I hate people like you who don’t get hangover!” Lexa doesn’t drink as much as Anya and Raven. Those two would always find a reason ‘to celebrate’ and party hard. Lexa wondered how those two’s livers were doing. Also, no matter how much Lexa drank or how wasted she was, the brunette was one of those people who never got hangovers, which Raven and Anya despised.

 

Lexa grinned.

 

“You two!” Raven yelled as she went down the stairs of their basement. Lexa, Anya and Raven were living in a three bedroom house which basement and attic. The basement was converted into Lexa and Anya’s workout area where different kinds of gym equipment were placed at the far end. A big sparring mat lay at the middle; and a boxing bag as well as different weights was placed at the other end. “Come on up. Lincoln and the others are waiting.”

 

Lexa and Anya followed Raven into the attic, which was Raven’s work place. The first thing someone would notice ware the LED monitors that were attached to the wall. Below them were several box type tower that seemed to be the CPU. Then, in a table were three keyboards. For now, only one chair was in front of the table where Raven sat. At the middle was a medium sized table that contained several papers, manila folders, what seemed like blueprints and other stuffs like pens and mugs. “What’s up?”

 

Raven typed her password and the screen came alive and Lincoln’s face showed up at the middle screen. “Hey there.”

 

“What’s up Linc?” Anya asked. She’s not a patient person and hated beating around the bush.

 

“We got him.”

 

* * *

 

As usual, it was already dark when Clarke decided to go home. Since her apartment was close, she opted to walk. She just got out of the hospital’s front door when a familiar black motorcycle halted with a loud screech right in front of her. She froze as she saw the rider took off her helmet and smirked at her. “Hi Clarke.”

 

“Lexa???”

 

“The one and only.” Lexa hopped off from the bike and took an extra helmet and riding jacket from the bike’s compartment. “Here.”

 

Clarke cocked her head with a puzzled look. “What’s that for?”

 

“Let’s go for a ride.”

 

Clarke’s brain seemed to stop working every time she was in front of Lexa. As if she was under her spell, the doctor took the jacket and put in on as Lexa helped her with the helmet.

 

Lexa hopped at the bike first then Clarke followed. “Hold on tight, else you might fall.”

 

_I think I have already fallen under your spell._ Clarke thought. She followed the rider’s instruction and held on tight as her life depended on it. Turns out, her life was literally depended on it as Lexa sped up. The doctor squeak when the bike began to move.

 

The doctor can’t help but feel Lexa’s hard and toned abs under her jacket as she held her tightly. The picture of Lexa’s bare stomach suddenly claimed Clarke’s mind and she can’t help but imagine how would it feel against her hands. Those though alone sent butterflies to Clarke’s stomach and she felt a little wetness between her legs.

 

“We’re here.” Clarke was so occupied with her imagination that she did not noticed that the bike has stopped. “You can let go now. Or not. I liked the way your chest warms my back.” Lexa added. Her voice was much deeper and huskier.

 

“Ah…” Clarke was left completely speechless and Lexa laughed hard. Clarke furrowed her brows and playfully slapped Lexa’s back. “Meanie!” She pouted.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa smiled. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

 

It was then that Clarke noticed that they were in some kind of hill or plateau that was overlooking the city. The bike’s headlight and the moon were the only source of light. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“It is.” Lexa replied but she was not looking at the city like Clarke. Her gaze was directly at the blonde’s face. “Just like you.”

 

Lexa held Clarke’s chin and leaned to capture the blonde’s lips but she was stopped by the blonde’s hand. She looked at Clarke with a confused look so the doctor explained. “What are you doing Lexa? To be exact, what are you doing to me?” The blonde’s voice sounded hurt and it pained Lexa’s heart. “Are you playing with me? Is this your revenge?”

 

The brunette paused. She hasn’t really thought this through. She does not even know what she was doing. This was all Raven’s fault. She doesn’t want to go to that stupid reunion in the first place or see Clarke. But now that she had, she can’t help but think about the blonde. “I’m sorry.” Lexa took a step back and stayed silent.

 

“So all of this was just a game for you? To get back at me?” Clarke raised her voice. She needed answer and the one that Lexa gave was unacceptable.

 

“No Clarke. This isn’t that.”

 

“Then what is it Lexa? You suddenly re-appeared after ten years, completely different person then mess with my head! What do you want?”

 

Lexa remained quiet. It’s not that she doesn’t want to answer Clarke, but she doesn’t even know the answer herself. She never stopped liking the blonde and it seemed somehow, she has an affect to the blonde. “Come on, Let me take you home.”

 

The brunette stopped when she realized that the blonde has not taken a single step. “I’m sorry Lexa.” Clarke managed to say her voice was calm and collected. “It’s just, after that night, I really wanted to apologized to you. I don’t even know what happened to you after or how you escaped. I was so worried.”

 

“I never blamed you Clarke.” That was truth. She thought about that night and how Clarke failed her but before she ran from her life, she saw that blonde’s worried filled eyes. Her anger made her blame Clarke but after a while, she could only blame the Finn and the others. “There was nothing to forgive. You did nothing.”

 

“That’s the whole point. I should have done something. I should have stopped them. I should have known.” Tears began flowing from the Clarkes eyes and Lexa jogged in front of her to calm the girl.

 

“Shhh…” Clarke buried her face into Lexa’s shoulder as she let all the hurt and feelings that she kept for a decade. She kept uttering the words ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again while Lexa’s tear started fall. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa woke up in a bed that was not her own. She knew it was rude but she needed to leave. She gently extracted herself from the sleeping blonde. Luckily, the blonde kept paper and pen in the bedside table so she wrote something and exited the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Clarke woke up as she heard the roar of a motorbike. Her face fell as she saw the empty space besides her. Lexa was warm and soft. She buried herself to the pillow that was used by Lexa. _It smells like her._ The blonde went back to sleep.

 

A soft smile graze the doctor’s face as she re-read Lexa’s letter for the hundredth time today. She thought that the brunette would just disappear again but upon seeing the note, her mind was filled with excitement. However, her journey to Lalala land was interrupted when the emergency door was opened.

 

“Male late twenties or early thirties found in an alley.” One of the EMT said. “No visible open wounds but his body’s full of almost healed bruises and lacerations. He’s disoriented and seemed to be drugged. Has difficulty of breathing. BP is low but pulse is good.”

 

“Okay, put him in room 6.” The head nurse ordered while the other nurses as well as Clarke led the way.

 

They got into a room and they placed the gurney beside the bed. “On three… one, two, three.” Everyone pulled the sheets up and transferred the man to the bed.

 

When the nurses cut and tore the man’s clothes, it was then Clarke saw a very familiar tattoo of a devil. “Oh my goodness… Quint.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
